sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.P.E./Chapter Nine - Get Ready
Get Ready is the ninth installment of Season One of H.O.P.E. and the ninth episode overall. The Joker and Harley Quinn go on a cruise to Japan, but before they arrive they deal with uninvited guests. Crim and Velma try to save everyone they can from dying in the alien mothership. Lucifer rushes to save Mona and Angela but Nanette has a few tricks up her pussy. Angie, Brett and Bolas threat Junko, but she won't go down without a fight, and the latter finally finishes her secret machine. Episode Intro ABANDONED WAREHOUSE --- 4 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Ivy wakes up. She sees two people standing over her. TOM: is she ded MANDY: idfk IVY: omg u guys... must be harley's friends TOM: CORRECTION! I'm Harley's gay best friend MANDY: yea but isnt that ur whole personality TOM: mandy please not now IVY: GUYS U ARE IN DANGER... Ivy goes speechless when she sees Mandy. She begins touching her hair. IVY: Wow... They tell stories about you... Ur a legend up there Mandy grabs Ivy's hand. MANDY: Touch my hair again and I will kill every plant in existence TOM: Mandy I think you are forgetting that shes a ecoterrorist metahuman and you are just... human IVY: Fine Mandy... Anyways u guys need to help me get Harley back TOM: Pssshhh, no way IVY & MANDY: y TOM: You hurt Harley... Why did you even dissapear in the first place? IVY: I... I'm working for Junko Enoshima MANDY: WAIT WHAT TOM: omfg is this where we skip to your tragic backstory to explain your heinous actions IVY: ofc bitch r u a noob IVY (monologuing): I was queen of plants in Gotham. But one day... I was tired. Of everything. Running away from the Batman. Running away from the Superman. I wanted to stop occasionally turning Batman into my sidehoe bitch. I wanted to win for once. But I didn't wanna leave, because Harley. Harley needed me there... The truth is... Harley has gone through hell. She still loves the Joker. Even though... One night in Gotham, she visited me. I gave her a cup of tea and she said... The Joker had raped her. There were bruises all over her body. I swore to her, I would always protect her. One day I heard this job opportunity. A bunch of soldiers stayed one night in Gotham and I was visited by a strange face. Literally she was Japanese. TOM: Racist IVY: Anyways... She said her name was Mukuro. Mukuro Ikusaba. She gave me her card. She said... IVY'S APPARTMENT --- BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Mukuro is talking with Ivy. MUKURO: Soo... My sis Junko -- we're twins -- she's working on this plan to liek destroy the world and shit -- lmao shes such an artist -- just bc shes bored anyways she bribed the FBI with sexual favors to look at your files and she's VERY pleased with your work. We would like to offer you a spot on our Apocalypse IVY: Um... so you will kill every human on this Earth? MUKURO: Not necessarily... We won't kill the humans, every human will remain alive. But the catch is that every human will be fed despair. All of their lives will be threatened and destroyed. The weak-minded will fall in our little trap and go ape-shit. The few sane ones will just get eaten up by the weak ones. And the powerful ones... The ones who DO deserve to live... They will rule the world with us. So... Are you in? IVY (internal monologuing): This was my chance to rule the world. No Bats. No Supes. No Wonder Woman. Wait what forget I even said dat... The point is... This was perfect. But there was one thing standing in the way... Harley. MUKURO: Excuse me are you internal monologuing in the middle of our conversation? IVY: Oh lmao sorry... Umm sure give me a few days to think ok MUKURO: SEVEN DAYS IVY: wat MUKURO: Oh um I mean we'll give u seven days to think about it MUKURO: OK GOTTA RUN Mukuro zaps out of Ivy's appartment. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE --- 4 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT IVY (monologuing): But then I found in the deep dark web, this bitch Jiggerita had a Sock Factory close to Gotham, so I went there. I gave the bitch a piece of my DNA and after she sniffed it she cloned Ivy. I set her up... Every little detail she needed to do to keep Harley happy. Be kind to her. Be loving to her. Be... the best friend she could ever ask for. And... I failed her. I travelled to Japan that dawn. Scared for Harley's life. But I had set up my sock to protect her 110% at all times. And a few days later, the world went mad over night. I know I don't deserve her, but that clown is gonna hurt her. He's just using her. I don't know about you, Harley's gay best friend, but I am not gonna sit here until she runs away from the Joker for like three days and then come back, no this time... I'm gonna make the unthinkable. I'm gonna make the Joker cry. Like a pussy. So are you guys with me or not? TOM: '''You had me at gay '''MANDY: I got nothing to do and shooting up hoes does feel very satisfying Mandy, Tom and Ivy look at Amanda's body. IVY: K so we gotta know where the Joker's headed... So lets follow him MANDY: Umm we dont have a car or anything that can transport us IVY: Oh but I do Suddenly a bunch of vines crash through the warehouse. TOM: omfg how rad PART ONE KINKAKU-JI/THE TEMPLE OF THE GOLDEN PAVILLION --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING In the basement, Mona and Angela are trapped. MONA: ffs get us out of here ANGELA: how MONA: umm idk how about USE YOUR FUCKING POWERS U ARE SATAN Angela sighs. ANGELA: Im not Satan. MONA: wait WHAT ANGELA: I mean, at least not yet. After I made a cult in my elementary school by killing the biggest bully/mortal enemy at my school, Nanette Manoir, and her army of sluts, the Satan family took me in as the youngest daughter because I had surprised them or something, but I lost my rock from space my dad AKA Satan gave to me here and it has special powers. I used it to dismember Nanette and her skank friends but I didn't know at the time what this beauty truly was-- MONA: Wait a second... You dismembered three girls with a rock from space? ANGELA: its actually super easy to cut flesh with it MONA: so let me guess: the stupid rock made ur friends come to life, your devil parents grounded u for it and now ur just looking for nanette so u can get the rock back... omg thats why u went to paris cause shes got that stupid accent ANGELA: omfg how did u find that out in seconds MONA: im mona bitch im fucking fabulous Suddenly the basement door opens and one of the Tumblrettas falls to the ground. Lucifer comes in. ANGELA: oml HEY BIG BROOO LUCIFER: U fuckn abortion im so telling mom about this ANGELA: try me hoe ive screenshot all of ur chrome history... Im sure dad wouldnt like to know ur a fucking fag LUCIFER: HEY IM NOT A FAG IM JUST AROMANTIC MONA: what the fuck is that ANGELA: its literally just asexuals all over again LUCIFER: NO ITS NOT. An aromantic being does not experience romantic affection. An asexual does not experience sexual attraction. ANGELA: Ok hoe free me and keep ur mouth shut or I will tell dad how ur president of the LGBT club and that u were the one to add black and brown colors to the pride flag LUCIFER: UGH FINE NANETTE: Not so fast Lucifer rips Nanette's kidney out. LUCIFER: give me the stone and gtfo or die NANETTE: FINE BUT U HAVENT HEARD THE LAST OF ME SATANS. IM GONNA COME BACK IN STYLE AND DETHRONE ALL OF YALL Nanette drops the stone and runs away. Lucifer frees Mona and Angela. LUCIFER: and whos ur lil bud there ANGELA: This is Mona Vanderwaal, my new assistant Suddenly Angela's eyes turn red and then blue to Lucifer, as it was like some kind of code. LUCIFER: Pleased to meet u Moan Fuckermall MOAN: I feel the same way Lucy LUCY: Grrrrr Lucifer gets a text from Charlotte. LUCIFER: fucc omg were late for the satan lunch ALIEN MOTHERSHIP BEDROOM --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Crim and Velma start waking up everyone from the mothership. CRIM: OML CRUELLA DE VIL, CRUELLA DE VIL, IF SHE DOESNT SCARE YOU--- Claire and Cruella suddenly wake up. CLAIRE & CRUELLA'' (singing)'': NO EVIL THING WILL CRIM: did anyone ever tell me u look liek beyonce Shalissa wakes up. VELMA: OMG DAPHNE FRED JUST TOLD ME HE LIKES YOU Daphne wakes up. VELMA: SCOOBY I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS JUST WAKE TF UP Scooby wakes up. CRIM: GUYS WELL HAVE TO JUMP OUT OF THE MOTHERSHIP Everyone jumps out of the mothership, and they land on a fountain in Japan. Cruella tastes the water. CRUELLA: asian water detected DAPHNE: racist CRIM: welp weve arrived CLAIRE: well have to do this without mandy CRIM: Please, u know mandy, shes probably already here PART TWO SOME FUCKING SHIP --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- LUNCHTIME Harley and Joker are having lunch while four security men are on the lookout for any weird shit. HARLEY: I missed ya Puddin... JOKER: I missed ya too Harley Suddenly Harley realizes Joker has Harley's phone in his pocket. She takes it out. HARLEY: Puddin... How did you get my phone? JOKER: I-I-I... umm... Finders keepers? Harley lunges herself at the Joker. HARLEY: WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOM JOKER: I-I... I did nothing LET ME GO BITCH Harley and Joker begin fighting, but their fight is interrupted by a security man. SECURITY HOE: Joker! JOKER: DONT U SEE IM BUSY HITTING MY BABY GIRL SECURITY HOE: We have three intruders and-- The security hoe gets strangled by a few vines. JOKER: Why doesnt that bitch just die alre-- Harley knocks out the Joker and grabs his machine gun, and starts shooting at Ivy. Ivy kills the other security hoes while Mandy is shooting at Harley to stop her. TOM: omfg mandy stop shooting MANDY: SHES TRYNA KILL US WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO Tom runs towards Harley and hugs her. TOM: HARLEY I MISSED U SO MUCH OMFG HARLEY: TOMMEY I MISSED U TO-- WAIT A SECOND Harley lets go of Tom. HARLEY: Are... Are you with Ivy? TOM: Look... Ivy explained why she did what she did to you... Will you please just knock it out and help us dethrone Junko Enoshima HARLEY: Ivy's working for Enoshima, you really think she wants to kill Enoshima? TOM: Harley... He doesn't love you-- Tom gets knocked out by the Joker. JOKER: He's right. I ADORE you. IVY: ADORE THIS Ivy sends a vine to strangle the Joker, but he cuts it down, hurting Ivy. Joker grabs Harley and points the gun to her head. JOKER: Stop this bullshit or I will kill your BFF--Oh sorry ex-BFF bc you know... You betrayed her to work for a 19 year old crazy bitch... You know what? Joker tosses his gun to the ocean and whips out his tranquilizer gun. JOKER: See you bitches in your dreams hoes! Joker shoots Harley and Ivy with tranquilizers. One of his alive security hoes grabs Mandy by the pussy. ALIVE SECURITY HOE: umm what do u want me to do with this hoe JOKER: idfk get rid of her MANDY: Yes toss me to Japan The alive security hoe tosses Mandy to Japan. JOKER: WELP... what am i gonna do with the three of you TOM: umm what happe--- Joker shoots Tom. JUNKO'S OFFICE --- 5 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- LUNCHTIME Junko is working on her machine when Angie, Brett and Boalla walk in with machine guns. ANGIE: Haha too creepy for u guys amirite JUNKO: OMG Angie and Brett! Wheres Dominic tho ANGIE: Turns out he was a traitor JUNKO: Oh, Im sorry but I dont allow pets in my office ANGIE: UM WHAT R U TALKING ABOUT THIS IS BELLA THORNE JUNKO: OMG I'm sorry she looked like a fucking reptile for a second BIALA: MI LUUV DAVE COMERÓN (Translation:' I love Dove Cameron') JUNKO: So... Why are you visiting my humble office? BRETT: We were just about to shoot you and take over the world JUNKO: Ohh... I see. ANGIE: You're not mad at us? JUNKO: OFC not, lmao, who do you think I am BRETT: Well you did brainwash the entire human race to murder each other JUNKO: But you guys are my friends! ANGIE: omfg JUNKO: what ANGIE: IVE NEVER HAD FRIENDS BEFORE BUULA: gruee dot yuuu (Translation:' True dat yooo') JUNKO: In fact, I love u bitches so much that I would totally let you guys step in my new machine! Junko demonstrates her complete machine. It's fucking big. JUNKO: SO, WHO WANTS TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO JUMP IN THE FUTURE OF THE WORLD Angie, Brett and Beoalalalala all jump in Junko's machine. JUNKO: So this machine has A LOT of utilities but Ive tried all of it with my secretary Felecia BRETT':' Btw we didnt see Felecia when we came in today JUNKO: exactly you stupid fucks Junko locks the machine and selects the DEADLY option. Suddenly the machine starts smashing Angie, Brett and Balsa and spinning around. BRETT: omfg omfg omfg ANGIE: NO BRETT DONT DO IT U FUCKING TRAITOR PUTA: HEY I SPEAK ENGLISH PROPERLY NOW ANGIE: OMG U TWO STOP RUINING MY CHILDHOOD BRETT: vat im russia OMG RUSSIA VAGTSSNSFD ANGIE: NOOOOOOOO'' (to Junko)'' BITCH YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN JUNKO: Am I doe bc it looks like im fucking winning JUNKO: 'Anyhow, bye... my friends ''Junko clicks the "SMOOTHIE MAKER" option and Angie, Brett and Whore get turned into liquid. Junko then selects the "EVAPORATE" option, and Angie, Brett and Putain's remains get wiped out, as Junko laughs like a fucking psycho. Epilogue Mona, Angela and Lucifer arrive to Satan's Place. They rush to the dining room where Charlotte is serving the lunch. The Satan parents arrive in a haunted elevator. '''LUCIFER: Yo mom and dad The Satan parents turn around, revealing to be... ULISES AND VERSACE! VERSACE: hello my beautiful bbiesCategory:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season One Episodes